bigcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Marsh Pride
The Marsh Pride are a pride of lions who are the longest featured stars of Big Cat Diary, Big Cat Week and now Big Cat Live. The live in an area of the Masai Mara, Kenya known as the Musiara Marsh, and are the area's dominant pride. ---- Current Members 4 Musketeers - Namely Hunter, Sikio, Scar, and Morani who have been in power since 2012. They took over power from Romeo and Clawed.. Charm - Born in 2003 and one of the 3 "graces" along with Siena and Joy. Her mother was Red (or "Mama Lugga"). ---- Past members. Blondie-The resident male in the pride from 1996 to presumably 1997. Red-The main, most accomplished hunter in the pride. She was one of the cubs that survived the Buffalo Attack in 1998. Tragically, she was fatally speared in 2010 for taking livestock.. She was also known as "Mama Lugga" because of her fierce mothering skills. She is not to be confused with the original Mama Lugga. Scar-Perhaps one of the best remembered Kings of the Marsh Pride, from 1998 to 2000, Scar was ruler of Musiara Marsh. He shared power with Scruffy, who was not as impressive as he was. After Scuffy's death, Scar spent much more time with the adolescents in the pride, such as Bibi and Red. He was finally chased out by the Topi Plains Males. He made an unexpected reappearence in 2002, along with two of his sons who were forced out of the pride. He has not been seen since. Scruffy-The other ruler of the pride from 1998 to 1999. He was known for his short mane, which remained like that throughout his life. He is remebered for defending the cubs in the Buffalo Attack, while Scar hid in the thickets. He was killed in 1999 along with a lioness from the Gorge Pride by Masai herdsman for killing livestock. Simba-One of the Topi Plains Males who seized control from Scar in 2000. His reign over the Marsh Pride lasted from 2000 to 2003. Simba was the key character in Big Cat Week for 2003. Then, the other male was killed by a buffalo. During the course of the week, Simba battled two new invading males, but defended his pride succesfully. When the pride split, Simba stayed with the older females for a while but disappeared after the new males took control. Notch-One of the more recent stars of Big Cat Week and Big Cat Live, Notch was the King of the Marsh Pride from 2004-2007. He took control of the pride from Simba along with his friend. But before Big Cat Week for 2005 began, the other male was killed by three other males. Notch managed to fend off intruders, and have an affair with lioness Tamu at the same time. He defended the pride right up untill 2007, when he was finally defeated. He was later seen in Big Cat Live for 2008, along with five other younger males. Notch and his remaining 4 sons rule the Mara North territory. White Eye- The elderly female who is blind in one eye. She, like the other femalses in the pride was born in 1998. She went missing in early 2012 and is believed to be dead. Lispy-The other "Blonde Sister". Known for having a scar under her jaw. She went missing in early 2012 and was confirmed she is dead. Khali-See main article. Notch-Not to be confused with the pride male, Notch was Khali's younger sister int the pride and one of the original four pride members. She was an accomplished hunter and mothered cubs belonging to Blondie, Scar and Simba. She was last seen along with Khali and Simba in 2003. Afterwards, word was received that the sisters had died. Bump-Nose-One of the original adult females of the pride, Bump Nose is remebered for her actions in 2000 when the Topi Plains Males took over. She defended Scar's cubs and took them to the Bila Shaka Lugga for protection but to no avail. She was last seen in 2002, and was apparently killed for eating Masai cattle. Mama Lugga-One of the least known of the original pride mebers. She mothered cubs belonging to Blondie, Scar and Simba. She was last seen in 2002, and met the fate that also met Bump-Nose and Scuffy. Romeo and Clawed-They were in residence since about 2007 to 2012, after having taken control from Notch. Both of them are presumed dead after they went missing when the pride was taken over by the Musketeers in 2012. Bibi-One of the so-called "Blonde Sisters". She was the main focus for Big Cat Week in 2003. She was an outcast from the pride with two cubs who were killed by new males after filming ended. Bibi was eventually allowed back in, and is now one of the main females of the pride, having been around the longest. FOUND DEAD FROM POISONING Siena - born in 2005 and one of the 3 "graces" along with Charm and Joy. Joy and Siena were from the same mother but it was not specified whose litter they were from. FOUND POISIONED AND EATEN. Category: Lions